


things that i shouldn't

by runninohhoney



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, aka i use the word dick once, background scomark, me and my inability to write anything above 1k words, well the omc is actually a real person but he's not famous and this is weird i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runninohhoney/pseuds/runninohhoney
Summary: Scott has always liked men who know what they deserve and accept it with satisfaction; modesty is just too overrated. After all, dark hair and brown eyes are his type.





	things that i shouldn't

**Author's Note:**

> welp. this is based on [this one video](https://www.instagram.com/p/BzceV1PBYf9). title is from ariana's dangerous woman. i have nothing else to add. enjoy!

They haven't been to Vancouver in three years, so Scott is almost surprised when he sees familiar faces in pit. He's relieved in some way, too: with all the anxiety that performing in a new place can bring, the fans ground him and give him the confidence that he needs to get through the night. It's only right that he sings to them a little, makes eye contact and smile, and gets their joyous, excited screams in return.

There are new faces, too. There's the guy in barricade, probably around his age, getting some snaps on his phone and smiling at them. At him, mostly. He plays into it, sings to the camera - because it's only fair, these people are his fans and he owes him that - and the guy doesn't yell, doesn't budge. His face breaks into a wider smile, like he knows this is what he's meant to get.

Scott has always liked men who know what they deserve and accept it with satisfaction; modesty is just too overrated. After all, he thinks while dancing in front of the crowd, dark hair and brown eyes are his type.

He turns out to be nice, too. Scott finds out he's venezolan so tells him his accent is great just to see him blush. _ Manuel_ rolls out well in his own tongue, feels strangely right. He's a little shy at the beginning, but he manages to get more loose as they talk, and Scott can't stop staring at his warm eyes contrasting the chill Canadian evening, sparkling under the dim light coming from the dressing room doors. “It's just, I've never fucked a famous guy before", he adds between giggles.

Scott rides him back at the hotel, too scared to ask to go to his place in case he misses the plane back home, too confident on no one catching him sneaking a guy on his room or no one giving him away, at least. In the bed, Manuel gains back the confidence he'd show on the concert, grabbing at his thighs and looking up at him with his lip caught on his teeth, settling for a rhythm that feels on the brink of _way too good_ and Scott thinks that he might just get high on the feeling, with his heart jumping on his chest and the heat building up in every corner of his body, twisting and squirming and throwing his head back because it's so _good_.

Manuel gets a hand on his dick and gets him off within a minute, and when he gives him the obligatory comment about how loud he's been he makes it sound like a compliment. So Scott laughs into his chest and cuddles him with a hand on his waist, and just for a moment it's like the world's back to normal and every piece on the puzzle has found his place, and a sleepy smile washes across his face, wishing the second could never end.

And then his phone beeps.

“Boyfriend?”, Manuel asks. Scott sees Mark's name on the screen and his stomach turns.

He realizes Manuel is still waiting for an answer so he just shrugs, an embarrassed smirk creeping into his red face.

“The little one?”, Manuel motions a hair swipe at his neck as a makeshift mullet. Scott cackles loud at that, shakes his head.

“No. He's back home”, he says, and immediately regrets using the word _home._

Their goodbye hadn't been easy, even when they knew they would reunite in less than a week and would continue the journey together. It had been a chaste kiss at the airport, a wink as a promise for all the great things awaiting them once they made their way back to each other.

Scott was just a little impatient, that was all.

His flight departs in three hours, and he still needs to sneak his guy out without anyone noticing. Right now, he nuzzles his face in Manuel’s shoulder, rubs his groin on the wet remains of their climax, and feels Manuel’s arms tightening on his back before making their way down.

He waits for the little squirm of impatience building on the pit of his stomach, the guilt running cold on his spine. But for some reason, this still feels right.


End file.
